This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. SD BRIN directly supports staffing, supplies, and equipment for a proteomics core facility and a genomics core facility (both at the lead institution with much equipment previously purchased with BRIN funds). SD BRIN also is supporting a DNA sequencing and genotyping core facility at BHSU with initial equipment and future staffing so that it will be able to serve scientists throughout the state. Details of this area are included in the Shared Facilities report.